Bar Stories
by Mia995
Summary: Emmett é o dono de bar que narra como o jornalista Edward Masen conhece a garçonete Bella Swan. / dedicada a Camila S. ;*
1. Chapter 1

*~*~**_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~*_****_~*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~*_****_~*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~*_**

_ Dedicada á minha grande amiga _**_Camila Sorio_**

**_*~*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~*_****_~*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~*_****_~*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~_****_*~*_**

**E**stava no balcão olhando meu bar. Meu sonho sempre foi ter um negocio próprio, sabe? Mas meus pais foram contra quando eu contei, então tentei outras profissões. Porém nenhuma deu certo, por isso mandei todos á merda, peguei todo meu dinheiro e me mudei para Chicago

-Emmett!- Rose, minha sócia, chamou.

-Sim, minha querida – Eu falei sorrindo. Rose era linda, meio brava, mas esse era seu charme.

-Como vão as coisas?- Ela perguntou olhando para os lados

-Ótimas. O movimento ta muito bom hoje - Eu disse tomando um gole da bebida

-Eu vou pra casa, ok? - Ela disse e eu levantei a sobrancelha questionando- To naqueles dias - Ela disse apontando para o estomago, nessas horas eu agradecia por não ter cólica menstrual.

-Vai lá. Até amanhã - Dei um beijo no seu rosto. Ela me lançou um sorriso e foi embora, prometi mentalmente a convidar para um lanche.

-E ai patrão? – Bella me cumprimentou enquanto colocava o avental que eu obrigava minha garçonete colocar

-Tudo bem, como foi a faculdade?- Perguntei. Bella era a minha mais nova funcionaria. Fazia faculdade Comunicação social, estava se especializando em publicidade

-Ótima - Ela me olhou sorrindo. – Vou termina esse ano

-Isso é bem legal - Eu respondi fingindo empolgação

-Cadê Rose?- Ela perguntou

-Saiu mais cedo, ta naqueles dias - Fiz expressão de dor e apontei para o estomago. Ela fez cara de sofrimento e mais uma vez agradeci por ter nascido homem

-Então quando vai tomar uma atitude com ela?- Perguntou casualmente enquanto limpava os copos e eu parei a garrafa de cerveja no ar

-Não faço idéia - Falei desanimado antes de tomar um gole

-Não fica assim - Ela consolou ao ver meu tom de cachorro sem dono

-Bella tem razão - Alice, minha outra garçonete, disse em tom sábio - As coisas vão ocorrer do jeito que devem ser

-E você já deu um jeito com Jasper?- Perguntei desviando do assunto

-É claro - Ela respondeu alegremente- Vamos parti para o segundo encontro!

-Vocês se conhecem há _três anos_ e só agora vão para o segundo encontro?- Bella perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada

Alice acenou entusiasmada. Mulheres ficam animadas por coisas muito estranhas

-Bom, eu sou o poderoso chefão aqui. Então vou ficar ali no canto **supervisionando **o trabalho de você – Eu disse me levantando

-Há -há- As duas riram sarcasticamente para mim

-Bella, daqui a pouco é sua vez de cantar - Alice avisou e se retirou com o pedido.

Sentado do no canto do balcão fiquei observando meu bar. Estava olhando casualmente para todos quando vi Edward Masen entrando. Arregalei os olhos ele não vinha aqui desde um pouco antes que Bella começou a trabalhar.

O cara é um grande amigo meu, um jornalista que adora fazer matéria polemica. Ele só pára de vir aqui quando tem alguma matéria realmente interessante para fazer. A ultima saiu mês passado, ele descobriu que um empresário poderoso tinha como uns dos negócios, o trafico humano.

Foi um verdadeiro escândalo. Edward foi processado e tudo, mas meu amigo não acusaria ninguém sem provas. Dito e feito, as provas eram validas e o tal empresário não era brincadeira por que não era só trafico humano que tinha na sua ficha.

Mas isso não é coisa para se pensar. O que interessa é que Edward venceu o processo e agora vinha fazer o que um homem fazia de melhor: Achar uma mulher para comemorar

Era sempre divertido ver ele nessas situações por isso fiquei no meu canto, onde comia batata frita e tomava cerveja.

Ele se sentou no balcão e se virou olhando o bar. Olha lá os _olhos de águia_ procurando sua vitima. Nessa hora Bella se virou e perguntou:

-O que vai querer?

-O de sempre - Ele respondeu automaticamente sem se virar. Bella ficou olhando para ele com cara engraçada. Parecia que tinha chupado limão, vocês sabem. Aquela que a gente faz quando chupamos o acido... Hum... Chupar... Não que a Bella tenha chupado algo, é claro. Afinal ela estava em horário de trabalho!

-E qual é "o de sempre"?- Bella perguntou fazendo aspas no ar

-Como qual é "o de sempre"?- Edward perguntou (meio revoltado se virando) e olhou surpreso para Bella - Quem é você? Eu nunca te vi

-Eu trabalho aqui - Ela disse lentamente apontando o avental que Alice dizia ser _"A ultima moda da cafonice". _Podem falar... Edward é lentinho, mesmo – Então o que vai querer?- Ela perguntou ignorando a cara de paspalho de Edward

-Catuaba selvagem - Bella apenas levantou a sobrancelha, afinal se você trabalha em bar pelo menos entende um pouco de bebidas. Para você que é completamente ignorante no assunto, Emmett explica: A catuaba (que é afrodisíaca, a bebida veio do Brasil) aumenta o fluxo sanguíneo dos órgãos genitais da pessoa, aumenta o libido... Enfim faz você querer transar (desculpe ao palavreado, mas "amor" soou meio coisa de mulherzinha). Ajuda aqueles que estão querendo movimentar a vida "amorosa". Pronto falei. Por isso se você namora uma ninfomaníaca apele para a catuaba.

-Quer um amendoinzinho também?- Ela perguntou enquanto servia a bebida. Eu preciso dizer que o amendoim também ajuda a "animar" a pessoa?

-Não, só a bebida - Ele respondeu sorrindo malicioso - Mas tarde eu peço,pode deixar.

Ela deu de ombros e foi atender o cara ao lado. E Edward se virou procurando a vitima da vez. Se passou algum tempo no qual Alice cantava e o resto das garçonetes serviam as mesas

-E ai achou alguma vitima?- Bella perguntou, enquanto passava o pano no balcão

-Bem que eu queria, mas só tem loira – Edward respondeu se virando, ele estava claramente insatisfeito.

-O que tem contra loiras?- Bella perguntou risonha

-Trauma - Ele respondeu tomando um gole de sua bebida - Minha ultima namorada era loira, a mulher era o diabo em pessoa - Ele acrescentou.

-_Diabo em pessoa?-_ Ela perguntou ceticamente, tava na cara que ela achava que ele exagerava.

-Não to brincando. A criatura era insegura, ciumenta e adorava falar mal dos outros - Edward se aproximou como alguém quem contava um segredo – Era uma mistura da Jéssica e a Lauren - Ele se refira as minhas duas garçonetes. Lauren era uma mulher que só tentava encontra os defeitos nas pessoas e Jéssica a fofoqueira de plantão. Foi por isso que Bella e eu estremecemos ao pensar em uma mistura das duas

-Se era tão ruim por que a namorou?- Bella perguntou curiosa

-Era excelente na cama - Ele respondeu sorrindo. Há sim... O único motivo para esquecer uma mulher pé no saco: Sexo

Bella disse, revirando os olhos.

-Por que vocês homens pensam com a cabeça de baixo?

-Por que queremos ser felizes - Edward retrucou feliz

-Foi uma pergunta retórica - Ela respondeu seca e Edward riu – Mas então o que vai fazer?

-Se eu estiver bem bêbado, pego uma loira e pinto o cabelo dela de preto - Edward respondeu - Ou talvez uma peruca seja mais simples... - Ele fez cara de quem pensa, mas é claro que é falsa, por que Edward não pensa muito - Eu decido na hora.

-Que tal não "pegar" ninguém para variar? – Ela perguntou o olhando com diversão e descrença. Eu controlei a gargalhada, ela achava o que? Que os homens são de ferro?

Edward, ao contrario de mim, não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Enquanto ele ria Bella o olhava de cara amarrada, ficaram assim até Alice mandar Bella ir cantar.

-Do que ta rindo Edward?- Alice perguntou curiosa

-A garota acha que eu não preciso levar uma mulher para um lugar mais intimo hoje

-E qual é a graça?- Ela perguntou secamente, Edward parou de rir na hora. Não se brincava com Alice, a baixinha elétrica era bem enfezada e dava medo com aquele olhar dela, muito medo mesmo.

-Vocês, mulheres, não tem o humor dos homens- Ele resmungou- Então a novata canta bem?

-Se eu fosse você pegava o babador - Alice aconselhou rindo. Uma coisa era verdade Bella sabia cantar

Eu oferecia musica ao vivo segunda, quarta, sexta e sábado. Sendo que na sexta feira eram minhas garçonetes _tótosas_ que iam soltar o gogó

É claro que eram apenas aquelas que tinham voz e que queriam ganhar um extra, o que era o caso de Alice, Bella, Jéssica e Lauren. Ângela, tadinha, morria de vergonha e começava a gaguejar, Jane era uma taquara rachada, Victoria desafinava bonito e Gianna simplesmente não tinha talento musical.

Bella subiu no pequeno palco que tinha ali para discutir com a banda que musica seria. Logo depois de terem chegado a uma escolha ela se virou sorrindo

Então a banda começou a tocar

- _Como as folhas, como o vento/ Até onde vai dar o firmamento/ Toda hora enquanto é tempo/ Vivo aqui neste momento__ -_ Eu conheço essa musica_! É Amanhã não se sabe_ do Ls Jack

Na hora em que ela cantava o refrão o pessoa já acompanhava com palmas:

- _Me abraça, me aceita/ Me aceita assim meu amor/ Me abraça, me beija  
Me aceita assim como eu sou/ Me deixa ser o que for _- E Bella sorria para plateia, a garota deveria arriscar uma carreira de cantora se não se der bem nas propagandas.

Foi ai que olhei para Edward e vi seu estado fascinado. Eu fiquei igualzinho quando a ouvi pela primeira vez, Bella tem uma voz muito bonita, a gente viaja e quando menos espera já esta se movimentando junto com a musica. Tipo como ele e eu estávamos fazendo agora.

_-Hoje aqui não importa pra onde vamos/ Vivo agora, não tenho outros planos /É tão fácil viver sonhando/ Enquanto isso a vida vai passando_ – O engraçado na Belinha era que em alguma parte da musica ela fazia caras e bocas enquanto cantava era como se cantasse e falasse ao mesmo tempo, era meio bizarro, mas também muito divertid_o - Me abraça, me aceita/ Me aceita assim meu amor/ Me abraça, me beijo_

_Me aceita assim como eu sou/ Me deixa ser o que for/ Me abraça, me aceita/ Me aceita assim meu amor/ Me abraça, me beija/ Me aceita assim como eu sou/ Me deixa ser o que for_ – Ela cantava com um sorriso sincero no rosto, tinha um monte de marmanjo babando ali. Olha que interessante: Edward era um _deles_. Isso vai dar zebra he he he.

E não deu outra. Ela foi aplaudida no final da musica.

-Obrigada - Ela agradeceu e começou a tocar a próxima musica. O teclado começou a tocar e ela começou – _Something always brings me back to you. __It never takes too long./ No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone./ You hold me without touch./ You keep me without chains./ I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._- A musica era mais calma agora, musica romântica, sabe?

_-__Set me free, leave me be./ I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity./ Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be./ But you're on to me and all over me._

Todos mundo prestavam atenção, os homens por causa da voz doce dela e as mulheres por causa da letra. No fim, a musica até que era bonitinha.

_-I live here on my knees as I __try to make you see that you're/ Everything I think I need here on the ground./ But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go./ The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down. – _No final do ultimo verso ela soltou uma nota mais alta e o pessoal se animou _- Keeping me down… / You're on to me, you're on to me and all over..._

Então ela terminou em um tom calmo

_-__Something always brings me back to you./ It never takes too long.- _Assim que terminou recebeu outra salva de palmas, até eu bati palmas. A pequena mandava bem.

-Bella, naquela parte do "Down" me mordi de inveja – Alice comentou animada quando Bella voltou ao balcão.

-Que isso Alice, você faz mil vezes melhor - Bella sempre foi um poço se de baixa auto estima, era muito irritante

Alice abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi chamada em uma mesa.

-Então você canta?- Edward, _o capitão obvio_, perguntou

-A gente faz o que pode para conseguir dinheiro - Ela respondeu. Ao ver Edward com a sobrancelha arqueada - Deixa de ser pervertido!

-O que? Eu não pensei em nada - Ele disse falsamente inocente

-Achou quem procurava?- Ela perguntou mudando de assunto

-Não – Ele respondeu suspirando- Parece que só tem mulher loira disponível

-Pelo o amor de Deus- Bella respondeu exaspera- Deixa de ser preconceituoso! Vai com alguma loira mesmo, sabia que é sempre bom superar os traumas?

-Ué. Cadê o "_Que tal não pegar ninguém para variar"_?- Ele afinou a voz imitando ela, ou tentando.

-Bom, eu quero me livrar de você. – Ela disse brincando

-Que horror! - Edward respondeu e Bella apenas riu – Isso lá é jeito de falar com um cliente?

-Pelo o que percebi você é de casa – Bella respondeu e depois se virou para Mike que se sentava ao lado de Edward -O que vai querer Mike?- Ela perguntou, Mike era o namorado de Jéssica.

-Rum - Ele respondeu e depois suspirou

-Que foi? Terminou de novo?- Edward perguntou enquanto Bella enchia o copo com rum. Digamos que Jéssica e Mike brigavam e terminavam com a mesma freqüência que trocavam de roupa

-Algo assim... Mas agora não tem volta - Bella e Edward acenaram com a cabeça e se olharam, toda vez que eles terminavam era a mesma ladainha do _"Não tem volta"_ - E como primeiro passo... Bella quer jantar comigo?

Todo mundo levou o maior susto. Edward engasgou, eu cuspi minha cerveja e Bella virou um estatua.

-O... O... Mas... O... Hã?- Ela perguntou gaguejando

-Er.... - Mike coçou a cabeça

-Mike, eu não vou deixar que me use para esquecer a Jéssica- Ela respondeu em tom bravo- Tenha vergonha na cara!

Mike olhou para Edward procurando ajuda

-Eu concordo com ela - Edward respondeu dando de ombros. Apesar de tudo ele tinha princípios... Eu acho

-Mas você tem namorada e está dando em cima dela - Mike acusou. Bella ergueu a sobrancelha para Edward

-Eu terminei com Tanya, ok? E eu não estou dando em cima dela - Edward respondeu

-Não?- Mike parecia confuso – Então, por que estavão na maior intimidade ai?

-Mike... - Bella chamou e quando ele se virou para ela – Toma seu rum quieto, viu? – Ela disse em tom ríspido

-Mike!- Jéssica o chamou - A gente pode conversa?- Ela pediu (ordenou) o arrastando pela gola da camisa

-O cara tinha que estar bêbado mesmo - Edward disse olhando Mike tropeçando nas coisas

-Verdade imaginar que nós dois... - Bella começou a rir

-Por que não?- Edward perguntou e ela parou de rir

-Obviamente você não daria em cima de mim - Ela respondeu cruzando os braços e sorrindo de lado

-Por quê? Você não tem nada de feia e não é loira – Ele respondeu a encarando em desafio

-Eu sou a mulher que está te mandando encontrar a "vitima" logo - Ela respondeu fazendo aspas no ar quando falou "vitima"

-Ok, a que horas você sai? - Ele perguntou malicioso

-Engraçadinho - Ela respondeu jogando o pano na cara dele – Parece que cansaram de esperar você tomar uma iniciativa - Bella acrescentou olhando por cima do ombro de Edward

-O que...?- Eu olhei para atrás e comecei a rir Edward tava fudido.

-Querido! - **Tanya** cumprimentou sorrindo - Como vai, amor?

-Tanya?- Edward praticamente cuspiu a bebida e Bella olhou por cima do ombro mordendo o lábio. Se era de nervoso ou para prender o riso, eu não sei.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi lá em casa? – Ela perguntou fazendo cara de confusa misturada com um becinho

-Por que eu queria ficar aqui... - Ele respondeu e depois olhou para Bella- ...Com a minha _namorada_.

As duas o encaram incrédula

-O que?- Tanya exclamou assustada e Bella moveu a boca perguntando _"O que você ta fazendo?"_ Edward deu de ombros em resposta – **Ela** é sua namorada?

-É sim, por quê?- Edward respondeu

-Bom, ela é.... - Tanya torceu o nariz olhando para Bella que ficou revoltada

-Sou o que?- Bella perguntou cruzando os braços

-Sem sal - Ela completou desafiadoramente

-Antes sem sal do que uma oferecida - Bella respondeu ironicamente.

-Albina!- Tanya xingou

-Loira de farmácia!- Bella retrucou

-Idiota!

-Lerda!

-Ladra de namoradas!

-Santa do pau oco! – Edward estava com a boca aberta olhando cada hora para uma. Eu estava me divertindo pacas, será que rolava pancadaria? Eu to louco pra montar um bolão aqui

Numa atitude totalmente revoltada, Tanya pegou a bebida do Edward e jogou na cara de Bella. A mesma fechou os olhos e pareceu contar mentalmente. Depois pegou um pano e secou com o rosto. Mesmo com o rosto em chamas de tanta raiva, a bichinha se forçou a ficar calma, ou aparentar.

-Sabe Tanya, eu me pergunto por que você está pedindo para sair na porrada por causa do seu **ex**-namorado. – Tanya congelou na hora, não esperava que ela dissesse isso na lata, na verdade nem eu esperava por essa.

-Por que eu estou lutando pelo o que quero - Tanya retrucou depois de pensar um pouco e depois acrescentou olhando para ele maliciosa - E eu quero Edward na minha cama

Mulherzinha direta essa, não? Se Rose fosse assim comigo, eu juro que casava com ela. E quando digo "assim" estou obviamente excluindo a parte de ser obceca, ciumenta e insegura.

-Você quer, Edward?- Bella perguntou tranqüila para Edward - Não tem muita coisa que te prenda aqui – Ela acrescentou dando de ombro indiferente, mas o problema era que Bella mentia mal pra cacete, então ela parecia alguém que ia se conforma com o que ele decidisse. Como uma namorada compreensiva e que tem auto estima baixa

Os dois se encararam por logos segundos, é impressão minha ou tem um clima rolando ali? Mas que coisa mais fora de hora! No meio de uma briga resolvem criar um _climinha_, que coisa mais sem graça... Eu quero pancadaria!

-Do que está falando?- Edward perguntou ainda a encarando - Eu tenho você me prendendo aqui e isso vale muito – Por que eu tenho a impressão que a _vitima_ da noite acabou sendo Edward?

-... - Bella não falou nada, a bichinha travo!

-Eu não acredito! - Tanya disse cortando o clima. Eita, pessoa inconveniente! – Você me trocou por **ela**! Se fosse alguém mais bonita ou pelo menos no meu nível de beleza...

Edward a encarou com raiva e a mesma calou a boca. Bella abaixou um pouco a cabeça, nessa hora fiz a idiotice de pensar que ela estava com vergonha. Na verdade Bella devia estar tentando controlar a raiva, por que apesar de ter uma auto-estima relativamente baixa não permitia que ninguém lhe falasse isso na cara. Por que eu acho isso? Foi pelo o que ela fez em seguida

-O que foi amor?- Tanya perguntou - Vam...

-Chega! – Bella a cortou

-Como é...

-Fecha o bico!- Bella a cortou de novo e Tanya abriu a boca indignada. Bella se virou para Edward a ignorando

-Não me enrole que eu já perdi minha paciência - Ela disse em tom de aviso enquanto cruzava os braços - Você quer ir com a Tanya, sim ou não?- É isso ai Bella! Passe tudo a limpo! Espera ai... Eles não estavam fingindo tudo, certo?

-Não - Edward respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-Ótimo - Bella respondeu sorrindo - Bom, você ouviu ele, tchau!- Ela disse na cara de Tanya

AUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSAUHSAUSHU' O rosto dela é .ri.o

-Eddie... - Ela falou tom meloso

-Você ouviu a Bella, tchau! - Ele disse em tom indiferente. E eu devo dizer "Ai! Essa doeu até em mim!"

Ela até tentou falar algo, mas desistiu. Então, com um olhar superior e com o nariz empinado, ela foi embora. Confesso que quando ela passou por mim deu uma vontade tremenda de colocar o pé na frente, mas eu sou um cavaleiro! Só faço esse tipo de coisa com homem.

Logo depois que ela saiu, Edward e Bella se olharam caíram na gargalhada. Epa! Aquilo foi encenação? Mas... Mas... Hã?

-Oh Deus! Eu quase ri quando você falou "tchau" para ela - Bella disse se apoiando no balcão, já vermelha de tanto rir.

-Valeu mesmo - Edward agradeceu depois de rir.- Er... Eu não sei seu nome - Ele constatou risonho

-Eu também não - Bella riu e depois estendeu a mão - Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella

-Edward Masen, mas é pra me chamar de Edward mesmo. - Ele respondeu

-Bom, vai querer outra bebida?- Ela perguntou sorrindo

-Dessa vez quero cerveja mesmo - Ele respondeu. Interessante... Ele mudou de idéia sobre a noite - Bella, o que você faria se eu tivesse dito que ia com Tanya?

Ela colocou a cerveja na frente dele e pensou um pouco

-Eu não sei... Talvez tivesse dito "Tudo bem" e depois uma saída dramática – Ela respondeu dando de ombros

-Moça – Um homem apareceu com um sorrisinho suspeito – A nossa cerveja - Ele disse apontando para um grupo de homens que encaravam Bella

-Ah sim! - Bella respondeu - Já vai estar lá- Ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. E o cara foi para a mesa – Eu cuido do balcão, cadê as garotas desse bar?- Ela perguntou enquanto pegava as garrafas

-Não acho que eles estejam interessados nas outras mulheres - Edward respondeu divertido – Ta arrasando corações, Bella

Bella levantou a cabeça e o olhou confusa então algo chamou a atenção dela atrás de Edward. Eu me virei curioso e vejo a rodinha de amigos a olhando com um sorriso meio besta, eu os conheço! Eram os funcionários da empresa "_Volturi,_ _sua vida 100% mais segura_", mas isso não interessa. Olhei de volta para Bella e a mesma deu um sorriso conveniente e acena. Acredita que os patetas acenaram de volta?

-Eu mereço - Ela disse se mexer os lábios

-Como eu sou um cara legal... - Edward começou e Bella o olhou esperançosa -... Eu vou rir por você – E então Edward começou a rir

-É... Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz - Ela disse a si mesma, então se virou com a bandeja e levou para a mesa.

Quando ela voltou estava completamente vermelha

-Ta com raiva ou vergonha?- Edward perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. Eu também nunca sabia quando Bella ficava com raiva ou vergonha, esse negocio de corar confunde minha cabeça.

-Nenhum dos dois, por quê?- Ela perguntou e em resposta ele apontou para o rosto dela - Ok! Eu nunca levei tanta cantada na vida!Qual é o problema dos homens desse bar?!

-Como assim?

-Eles estão agindo como se eu fosse muito bonita. Tipo as outras garotas - Ela apontou para minhas funcionarias

-Você **é** bonita - Edward afirmou levantando as sobrancelhas

-Engraçado - Ela disse ironicamente- Os homens da minha antiga cidade não achavam isso

-Onde você morava?- Ele perguntou meio incrédulo. Ta certo que Bella não era uma _top model_, afinal era meio baixa, mas de feia ela não tinha nada. Bella era baixa, na verdade bem baixa, porém conseguia ser mais alta que Alice, tinha cabelos ondulados, e era muito branca, tipo a _Nicole Kidman._ Bom, eu não dou mais detalhes por que eu respeito minhas funcionarias! E por que depois de ver as curvas da Rose, nunca mais consegui olhar para outras curvas da mesma maneira. Droga!

Voltando a Bella... Ela era linda! Mas aparentemente os homens de Forks (A cidade de onde ela veio) não sabem tratar bem uma mulher, por que ao que parece Bella teve sua vida amorosa agitada, apenas depois que veio para cá, á quatro anos atrás. E mesmo assim a baixinha albina (todas para mim são baixinhas então tenho que colocar um complemento no apelido) parece ter ficado com algumas cicatrizes

-Morava em Forks - Ela respondeu

-Nunca ouvi falar - Ele disse dando de ombros - Mas os homens lá deve ter problemas

-Quer parar! - Ela revirou os olhos

-Parar com o que? De dizer a verdade?- Edward perguntou com um sorriso provocar

-Não, só quero que pare de me encher a paciência - Ela respondeu impaciente

-Amor!- Os dois se viraram e deram de cara com um homem escorado no balcão

-Tenha a santa paciência - Bella resmungou- O que vai querer?

-Você - Ele respondeu sorrindo retiradamente

-Que bebida vai querer?- Ela perguntou ignorando a resposta dele

-Vodca - Ele respondeu sorrindo para ela. Bella apenas se virou para pegar a bebida - E ai?- Ele perguntou a Edward

-Hum... - Edward respondeu, enquanto tomava cerveja.

-Linda ela, não?- Ele perguntou e Edward apenas acenou a cabeça - Principalmente essa bundinha

Nessa hora eu quase engasguei de tanto rir. Edward engasgou de susto e Bella deixou o copo cair

-Como é que é?- Edward perguntou indignado, mas Bella tocou sua mão para ele se acalmar.

-Qual é o seu nome?- Ela perguntou com uma calma assustadora, trabalhar em bar era isso mesmo. Tinha que se acostumar, fazer o que?

-Tyler... Hic!- Ele respondeu, o homem estava claramente bêbado.

-Por que raios está bêbado?

-Bêbado? Quem? Eu?- Ele perguntou confuso

-É você - Bella respondeu enquanto servia ele com água, o idiota estava tão bêbado que achou que era cachaça.

-Por que fala isso... Hic!... Princesa? - Ele perguntou soluçando

-Por que está me cantando na frente do... - Ela olhou para Edward com um sorriso - Meu _namorado_

E lá iam eles começar com o teatrinho. Bom, na hora que ela falou isso Edward abriu um sorriso e o tal Tyler cuspiu a água.

-Você sabe que eu falei aquilo no melhor sentido da palavra, certo?- Ele olhou com medo para Edward. Digamos que não é apenas eu que tem um porte de dar medo *flexiona os músculos*

-Eu vou continuar achando isso pelos próximos cinco segundos. Então aconselho você pegar sua bebida e ir se sentar em uma mesa bem longe do balcão – Edward respondeu

-Vocês namoram?- Jéssica perguntou incrédula

-Er... Hã... Hum... - Os dois começaram a gaguejar, ninguém havia percebido ela ali perto

-Foi por isso que vi Tanya sair daqui furiosa?- Ela perguntou coma boca aberta

-Bem, foi isso sim, mas... - Bella respondeu olhando para Edward pedindo ajuda

-Oh meu Deus!- Ela exclamou - A Lauren precisa saber disso, tipo assim: Agora!

-Jessi... - Bella começou a falar, mas Jéssica já havia ido para o outro lado do bar -...Ca

Ela suspirou

-Não fica assim, não - Edward consolou - Pensa assim: Não é maravilhoso saberem que você "pegou" Edward Masen?!

-Grande coisa! Nem pegar, eu peguei mesmo - Bella disse com o rosto apoiado na mão.

-Não seja por isso, eu sou todo seu, meu amor. Me use, abuse e jogue fora, como todas as outras cruéis mulheres - Ele disse divertido

-Eu não sou uma mulher cruel – Bella retrucou sorrindo

-Então você me usaria, abusaria e _não_ jogaria fora?- Edward perguntou maliciosamente enquanto se inclinava no balcão

Bella fez uma cara pensativa e colocou a mão no queixo

-Eu não sei! Vai que **só** a embalagem é bonita?- Ela respondeu rindo

-O fato de Tanya ter vindo atrás de mim prova justamente o contrario - Edward retrucou

-Acontece que o que agrada um, pode muito bem desagradar outros - Ela respondeu com um sorriso provocante. E foi só ai que eu percebi que eles estavam a um palmo de distancia

-Parem de safadeza! Vocês estão em publico, pessoal - Alice apareceu saltitante e riu quando os dois se afastaram rapidamente - Fiquei muito triste de ter que saber pela _Jéssica_ que vocês estão namorando.

Ela fez beicinho e cruzou os braços para os dois.

-Me diz como meu cunhado e minha amiga, podem ter um relacionamento e eu _não saber_?

-Ele é seu cunhado?- Bella perguntou surpresa

-Ela esta saindo com meu amigo Jasper, só que Jasper e eu nos encaramos como irmãos- Edward explicou - Por isso eu meio que sou o cunhado dessa criaturinha.

-Nem tentem mudar de assunto- Alice exclamou- Como é que eu não soube que vocês estavam de trelêle?- Uma coisa que sempre gostei na baixinha invocada foi que ela sempre foi direto ao ponto nos assuntos. A pessoa era muito inquieta e não tinha paciência para enrolação. A prova disso estava reação dela agora.

-Você não soube desse fato antes por que **não** estamos namorando – Bella respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura

-Mas por que a Jéssica...?- Alice perguntou franzido as sobrancelhas

-É tudo culpa dele - Bella apontou para Edward que fez cara de surpreso com indignado - A tal Tanya pareceu aqui e ele falou que eu era a namorada dele, então eu fingi que era.

-E depois apareceu um bêbado e ela disse que eu era o namorado dela - Edward acrescentou - Por tanto não venha colocar a culpa em mim

-Uma mão lava a outra - Ela respondeu cruzando os braços –Mas foi você quem começou.

-Espera! - Alice exclamou interrompendo a "conversa" dos dois - Vocês fingiram que estavam namorando?

-Sim - Responderam ao mesmo tempo

-Ok... - Alice disse acenando com a cabeça - É melhor eu saber pela boca de vocês quando começarem a namorar- Ela acrescentou em tom de aviso e se virou para ir atender outra mesa

Os dois a encaram incrédulos, mas ela já estava atendendo uma mesa. Mas qual é problema desses dois? Até eu que sou meio lento percebi que rola algo ali. Quer saber? Me enfezei!

-Edward, amigão!- Eu disse me aproximando dando um sorrisão falso

-Fala, Emmett - Trocamos tapas nas costa, por que se abraçar não pega bem em um bar. Na verdade não pega bem em lugar nenhum. - Por que estava naquele canto escuro?

-Você sabe... Olhando o movimento, nada de interessante - Sim, eu menti. Afinal bêbado dando em cima de Bella, Edward sendo praticamente assediado pela Tanya, é algo interessante. É uma pena que não role briga... Do que eu to falando? Se rolar briga, quem sai no prejuízo sou **eu. **

-Hey!- Edward estralou os dedos na minha frente e eu isquei confuso - Em que planeta você está?

-Er... Hum... Rose – Eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça e logo depois dei um tapa na minha testa. Que saco! Agora Edward estava me olhando com um sorrisinho torto.

-Rose, heim...

-Então conheceu a baixinha albina?- Perguntei mudando de assunto

-Quem?- Edward perguntou confuso. Ô santa paciência! A pessoa era lerdinha, não há nada difícil nos meus apelidos!

-A Bella, mané!- Eu respondi fazendo cara de tédio

-Ah sim! Eu já a conheci, sim. Há quanto tempo trabalha aqui?

-Cinco meses - Respondi

-Faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui - Ele comentou

-Tudo bem, cara. Você estava ocupado – Eu falei – Como vai Esme e Carlisle?

-Na sua vigésima lua de mel provavelmente- Ele respondeu- E então tomou coragem com Rose?

-Nem cheguei perto, mas também com todo mundo fazendo pressão - Respondi dramático - Até a Bella já me pergunta quando vou tomar alguma atitude.

- O que tem eu?- Bella perguntou olhando para o lado, ela limpava os copos sujos que Victoria havia trazido.

-Ele esta falando que até você já o cobra para fazer algo em relação a Rose - Edward respondeu

-O que esperava Emmett? Eu percebi tudo no primeiro dia que eu trabalhei aqui - Ela respondeu - Fico impressionada como Rose é desligada das coisas ao seu redor

-Mas e se ela apenas finge que não percebe?- Eu perguntei cheio de duvidas

-Ela não percebe mesmo - Bella me garantiu- A loira é meio avoada

-Verdade, ta sempre pensando em algo - Edward completou.

-Menos quando está com um certo sócio dela, sabem? - Alice comentou em tom malicioso

- Vocês falam isso por que já se ajeitaram - Eu disse em tom acusatório

-Como assim?- Edward perguntou - Eu to solteiro, Alice ta na fase dos encontros e Bella...?

-Solteira também- Bella respondeu quando ele a questionando com o olhar - Então me explica como é que nós estamos "ajeitados"

-Simples- Eu falei – Alice e Jasper já estão saindo, disso para namorar falta bem pouco. Ta praticamente ajeitada na vida amorosa

-E nós?- Edward perguntou

-Vocês? Já se ajeitaram antes mesmo de perceberem - Respondi na lata

Bella olhou para o lado corando, e Edward apenas sorriu para mim.

-Deixa de ser bocudo, Emmett - Alice comentou dando um risinho.

-Hey – Uma mulher chamou Bella- Eu quero um martini

-Vou pegar – Ela disse se virando

-E ai o que vai fazer?- Eu perguntei

-Em relação ao que?- Ele perguntou de volta

-Como assim "ao que"? Você não veio com um objetivo essa noite?- Perguntei. Eu estava fazendo ele se confessar sem percebe, he-he-he

-Eu só quero relaxar hoje - Ele respondeu com um sorriso preguiçoso. Mas é muita cara de pau menti para mim desse jeito!

-Sei... - Eu disse fingindo acreditar – Eu vou ali, aproveite a noite _relaxante._

Ele apenas acena com a cabeça. É claro que eu estava a fim de ver agitação. Então, o que fazer? O que fazer? Mulher ciumenta, já foi. Bêbado, já foi. Poxa vida! Eu não to muito criativo hoje... Espera ai! Já sei!

-Psi!- Eu chamei um cara solitário ali e dei uma nota de cinquenta dólares - Vai lá no balcão e pede para a moça um uísque, pague com esse dinheiro

-Ai brigadão, vou lá fazer isso – Ele saiu todo animado em direção ao balcão. Voltei sorrateiramente para meu cantinho escuro e olhei em volta, todas as garotas estavam ocupadas. Não teria ninguém para ajudar Belinha a pegar a garrafa que estava no topo da instante, algo me diz que com a coordenação dela e o cavalheirismo de Edward ia sair uma cena interessante.

-Me manda uma dose de uísque – O carinha disse todo feliz

Bella acenou com a cabeça e se virou procurando a garrafa. Só que naquela manhã eu havia colocado no topo da instante, então ela teria que subir em uma escadinha para alcançar.

-Droga... – Ela praguejou baixinho e eu soltei um riso em resposta. Eu sei que não devia fazer isso com minhas funcionarias, que não era ético e bla bla bla, mas o tédio falou mais alto. Além do mais eu estava dando um empurrãozinho para os dois, ou seja fazendo minha boa ação do ano

-O que foi Bella?- Edward perguntou ao ver ela fazer uma cara de preocupada e coçar a cabeça

-Eu vou ter que subir na escadinha para pegar a garrafa de uisque

-E?- Ele perguntou confuso

-Eu não tenho coordenação motora suficiente para esse feito – Ela disse sem graça

-Quer ajuda?- Edward perguntou levantando as taturanas que ele chamava sobrancelhas

-Se não for incomodar - Ela respondeu, ela ta fazendo doce! To falando, os dois tão afim um do outro!

Edward entrou atrás do balcão e foi ajudar Bella. Meu único pensamento enquanto ela subia na escadinha e ele segurava era _"Cai albina! Cai logo!"_ parece que meus pensamentos ruins funcionaram.

Bella estava quase alcançando a garrafa, mas era baixinha, então ficou na ponta do pé. Quando ela ia pegar, POF! Se desequilibrou (nem na ponta do pé ela consegue se equilibra!) e caiu em cima de Edward, o mesmo foi pego de surpresa por isso não conseguiu se equilibrar (o desequilíbrio de Bella deve ser contagioso). Resultado? Foram os dois parar no chão

-Ai... - Ela murmurou. O carinha, que eu tinha dado o dinheiro, se inclinou sobre o balcão

-Vocês estão bem?- Ele perguntou olhando para eles curioso

-Sim, eu não quebrei nada pelo menos - Ela respondeu segurando no balcão para se levantar.

AUSHAUSHASUAHSUA' Ela estava descabelada e vermelha. O que a mulher andou fazendo ali embaixo, heim?

-Ótimo, será que pode me servi o uisque?- Ele perguntou ansioso

-Só um minutinho - Ela disse e olhou para baixo - Edward, eu não sou tão pesada assim!

-Eu sei - Ele respondeu aparentemente deitado no chão - Só que eu perdi todo meu fôlego com a queda. Seu cotovelo foi parar na boca do meu estomago, Bella. Dói, sabia?

Bella revirou os olhos e então eu vi o cabelo de Edward aparecer.

-Eu vou pegar a garrafa - Ela disse indo na direção da escadinha

-De jeito nenhum!- Edward exclamou meio desesperado- Eu vou lá – Ele disse indo pegar

-Valeu!- O rapaz agradeceu pegando a garrafa e indo para uma mesa

-Escada só tem quarenta centímetros... - Edward falou incrédulo para Bella- Como você foi cair de lá?

-Há-há – Ela disse sarcasticamente lhe dando um tapa no braço, quando ele começou a rir do rosto vermelho dela – Eu avisei que não possuía coordenação para tanto!

-Eu achei que estivesse exagerando. Mulher adora exagerar nas coisas. É por isso que compram tanto e adorando uma novela mexicana - Ele respondeu e levou outro tapa de Bella. Sabe que a teoria dele até que tem fundamento - Quer parar com isso!

-Vou parar quando, você parar de falar abobrinhas - Bella disse emburrada

-Vai dizer que não gosta de comprar?- Edward perguntou levantando a sobrancelha

-Ela odeia – Jane exclamou – Nós combinamos de ir ao shopping e essa ai só queria saber de ir embora. Só Alice insisti em arrastá-la. Me passa duas garrafas de cerveja, Belinha

Bella passou as garrafas e Jane se retirou, enquanto Edward questionava Bella com o olhar.

-Tenho horror a compras – Ela disse dando de ombros

-Ok... – Edward disso digerindo a informação. Até eu fiquei chocado quando soube. Mulher não gostar de compra? Isso é o sonho de consumo dos homens, um sonho impossível, diga-se de passagem – Mas você gosta de novela mexicana, certo?

Bella soltou um riso leve

-Como se eu tivesse tempo para acompanhar novela - Ela respondeu risonha - Fico ocupada com a faculdade e o trabalho aqui no bar. Além disso, prefiro os livros.

-Faculdade? De que?- Ele perguntou curioso

-Comunicação sócia - Ela respondeu

-Nossa que legal!- Ele respondeu sincero - Eu sou jornalista

-Espera - Ela disse, acho que Bella percebeu quem Edward era - Foi você que publicou aquela matéria o empresário, não foi?

-Eu mesmo - Ele respondeu convencido. Só falta passar a mão nos cabelos...

...

Ele acabou de fazer isso.

-Aquilo foi corajoso, o empresário tinha poder pelo que li - Ela respondeu.

-Na minha profissão é isso que fazemos - Ele respondeu dando de ombros

-Hey, gostoso!- Uma mulher bêbada chamou - Me serve uma vodka!

Finalmente Edward percebeu que estava atrás do balcão batendo um papo com uma funcionaria minha em pleno horário de trabalho. Amém irmãos!

-Não vai servi ela não, "gostoso"?- Bella perguntou divertida

-Depende, eu ganho alguma coisa?- Ele perguntou olhando para a bêbada que tentava piscar com um só olho para ele, eu disse _tentava_.

-Um beijo molhado de uma bêbada – Bella disse em tom alegre.

-Vai você servi - Ele falou empurrando Bella em direção a bêbada que fez careta

-Eu não quero você, branquela! Quero o deus grego ali - Ela disse apontando para Edward. Bella a olhou por meio segundo com cara de cú, depois respondeu.

-Ele não trabalha aqui - Bella respondeu se controlando para não rir da cara de Edward. Putz! A expressão facial dele é hilária, afinal tava sendo tarado por uma bêbada _loira._

-Então ele não tem que cumprir horário de trabalho – A bêbada comentou maliciosamente. Mulher direta essa, tinha que estar bêbada!

-Na verdade eu estou ajudando - Edward comentou com um sorriso amarelo. Esse homem ta muito estranho... Ta fugindo de mulher, isso na soa bem aos meus ouvidos.

-Quando é que você sai daqui, bonitão?- Ela perguntou com um sorriso paquerador. Um conselho para pessoa: Tome um chá de desconfiometro, pelo o que vi essa daí ta matando cachorro a grito.

-Sabe o que é... - Edward já ia enlaçar a cintura da Bella mas a mesma pisa no seu pé. Como eu sei? Ela faz um movimento estranho com a perna e ele aperta os lábios como se tivesse sentido dor

-Eu vou ali e já volto, cuida das coisas "bonitão" - Bella falou escapulindo.

Que coisa feia! Ela deixou o pobre (cofcof) Edward a ver navios

-E ai? Qual é a aposta?- Bella me perguntou. CREDO! Que susto

-Que me matar do coração pequena albina?- Eu perguntei depois de praticamente cuspido minha cerveja

-Fala logo!- Ela disse revirando os olhos

-Eu aposto que ele sai correndo, por trás daquele topete tem um amarelão – Jane disse aparecendo do nosso lado.

-Eu aposto que ele diz que é gay – Jéssica falou

-Eu acho que ele vai ignorar

-Provavelmente vai pegar ela de qualquer jeito

-Também acho que ele vai ignorar

QUANDO FOI QUE ISSO VIROU BOLÃO DAS GARÇONETES?!

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Eu perguntei em tom bravo

-Apostando, dããr - Angela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Posso termina a frase? Obrigado. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, **quando deviam estar trabalhando?**

Elas me olharam meio sem graças

-Poxa... - Victoria disse fazendo cara inocente - Era só uma apostinha de nada, patrão

Eu suspirei

-Cinquentinha que ele usa Bella como desculpa – Eu falei colocando a nota no balcão e todas colocam alguma coisa – Espera ai! Só eu aposto dinheiro?- As minhas funcionarias colocaram chocolate, chiclete, elástico de cabelo, batom e um lápis de olho – O que eu vou fazer com essa tralha?

-Ele fala como se fosse ganhar – Jane disse com ceticismo

-Aposto o mesmo que Emmett – Alice disse aparecendo ao meu lado, enquanto colocando um vale compras no meio do montinho de tralha

-Qual é garotas? Eu não pago vocês tão ruim assim!- Eu exclamei na esperança de que recebe algum

-Calado! Ele vai falar!- Bella disse para mim e todas prestaram atenção

Edward estava sorrindo amarelo para a bêbada.

-Meu nome é Irina – A mulher se apresentou

-Ah sim, não me interessa, sabe?- Ele respondeu servindo ela. A louca começou a rir

-Você é tão hilário, adooooro esse em um homem!- Edward olhou para o teto como se perguntasse "Porque eu?"

-Olha, eu não sei como dizer isso... - Edward disse fazendo cara de pena - Mas eu já tenho compromisso para as próximas noites

-Todas?- Ela perguntou meio séria

-**Todas** – Ele enfatizou

-Com quem?

-Com a minha namorada, a mulher que foi ali e _ainda_ não voltou - Ele olhou em volta impaciente. RÁ!

-Rá, ganhei! Ele usou a Bella como desculpa - Eu disse convencido. Todas (menos Alice) bufaram inconformadas

-Eu também ganhei, ursinho – Alice disse usando o apelido vergonhoso que Rose me deu.

Eu olhei para as coisas que apostaram peguei o meu dinheiro e o chocolate

-Pode ficar com o resto – Eu disse e os olhos de Alice brilharam – E vocês circulando! Tem trabalho para fazer

-Espera, olha que ela ta fazendo – Lauren disse apontando para a bebada e Edward

-Então, você tem namorada... – Irina falou assimilando

-É isso ai – Edward respondeu aparentemente feliz por ela ter entendido o recado

-Não faz mal, docinho. Eu não sou ciumenta hihihi - Que risada é aquela? Parece uma taquara rachada! Todo mundo começou a rir baixo ao ver o olhar de Edward

-Eu sou fiel, sinto muito - Ele disse olhando desconfiado para as mãos delas, que se aproximavam sorrateiramente.

-Com esse corpo? Du. vi. do! Vem cá, coisa linda – Ela disse se inclinando no balcão e agarrando a camiseta de Edward.

-Isso é assedio. Me larga!- Ele disse tendo soltar as mãos da mulher de sua camiseta, mas ela deve ter cravado as unhas ali, por que o negocio tava difícil.

-Bella, o ajuda. Não quero escândalo no bar - Eu disse rindo.

-Mas ta tão engraçado - Bella falou se lamentando

-Eu sei, mas se continuar não vai termina em coisa boa - Eu respondi no mesmo tom. Ela suspirou e olhou ao redor. Então seu olhar parou em uma mesa e abriu um sorriso

-Vic, vem cá - Ela cochichou algo no ouvido de Victoria e a mesma acenou com a cabeça. – Mãos a obra - Bella disse estralando os dedos e indo em direção a Edward

Bella se aproximou sorrindo da cena. Impossível não sorrir de Edward sendo atacado por uma bêbada tarada loira.

-Meu amor... - Bella se aproximou de Edwrd, ela ia falar algo. Ia mesmo! A bichinha bem que tentou, mas assim que mostrou sua presença Irina largou Edwad a olhando feio e o mesmo a olhou com um brilho nos olhos. Em minha opinião, ele nem sequer pensou, simplesmente segurou Bella, a girou segurou no ar no melhor estilo tango e lhe tascou um beijo na boca **(n/a: No meu perfil tem o link para vocês terem uma idéia de como é o beijo)**

-OMG!- As garçonetes de plantão exclamaram. E eu abri minha boca

Bella abriu a boca confusa (ou não) e Edward aprofundou o beijo, Irina bufou e apoio o rosto na mão e nós estávamos olhando a cena escancarando ainda mais as bocas. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes.

-Eu não creio... - Lauren balbuciou

-Espera ai!- Alice exclamou - Eles estão namorando? Por que mentiram para mim?- Ela fez cara de indignada.

Eles se separam ofegante Edward a girou de volta e a firmou no chão, Bella estava respirando pela boca o olhando assustada, ela ainda tentou dizer algo, mas acabou desistiu e corando. Se virou para Irina e disse:

-O cara sentado atrás de você está oferecendo um drink, aceita? – Ela perguntou tentando parecer indiferente a cena que tinha acabado de participa.

Irina a olha interessada e se virou empolgada. Eu sigo o seu olhar e vejo um homem negro sorrindo para Irina, foi isso que Bella tinha visto... Então, Irina e o homem trocaram sorrisinhos e acenos de mãos, coisa bem cafona, sabe?

Como isso não me interessava me virei para o balcão para ver o casal que não era casal, mas que fingia ser (O ser humano complica as coisas, não?). Edward tinha recuperado a compostura e agora estava tentando controlar o sorriso teimava aparecer em seu rosto. Já Bella estava apoiada no balcão aparentemente tentando se recompor, o choque faz isso com as pessoas, ou será que foi o beijo de Edward?

-Por que fez isso?- Ela perguntou olhando para o bar, em vez de Edward.

-Desespero, eu acho – Ele respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos. Eu não acredito que ele falou!

-A mulher estava _bêbada_, não precisava apelar – Ela retrucou se virando para ele

-Mas tinha que parecer realista – Edward respondeu se defendendo – Vai dizer que não gostou?- Ele disse com ceticismo

-Eu... Eu...- Ela enrolou – Realmente foi de mal gosto, Edward! – Ela desviou

-Mas você retribuiu – Ele disse se aproximando do rosto de Bella

-Retribui?- Ela perguntou se virando para o balcão. Dessa maneira eu podia ver o seu olhar meio nervoso

-Retribuiu. E retribui muito bem - Ele respondeu olhando com intensidade a parte de trás da cabeça dela. Só eu achei isso muito estranho? Se quer encarar, encara no olho!

-Bom, foi no automático, sabe?- Bella falou meio atrapalhada - O que vai querer, James? – Ela perguntou nervosa

-Só água – O namorado de Victoria respondeu – Quem é a garota que está com Laurent?

-É a Irina - Bella respondeu depois de uma rápida olhada

-A bêbada que me atacou – Edward completou meio rabugento enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo

-Serio? Laurent não toma jeito mesmo! – James respondeu rindo – E vocês?

-Nós o que? – Bella perguntou o olhando de lado

-Eu vi vocês dois se beijando – Ele respondeu com um sorriso sugestivo

-Aquilo era Edward **me **atacando, após ser atacado por Irina - Bella respondeu olhando secamente para Edward que sorriu em resposta.

-Ta falando sério? Eu achei que os **dois **estavam se atacando! – James disse fazendo piadinha. É nessas horas que eu penso em como James é legal

-Muito engraçado, James!- Bella respondeu emburrada

-Mas você me atacou mesmo Bella!- Edward acrescentou

-Você calado! Não tem direito de falar nada – Ela retrucou apontando o dedo no rosto dele

-Alguém está de TPM aqui? – Angela perguntou enquanto trazia os copos sujos

-Como assim?- James perguntou

-Bella tava tão feliz e serelepe e agora parece que vai arrancar a cabeça de alguém – Ela disse apontando para a Bella, que estava com meio descabelada e vermelha. Sinto que devia sentir medo por Edward, mas eu vou rir!

-Quer que eu te beije para acalmar, Belinha? – Edward perguntou para Bella

Bella estreitou os olhos para os dois e se virou para Angela

-Fica como balcão Ângela, eu vou atender aquela mesa ali - Ela não deu tempo nem para a baixinha míope (Angela) falar algo, Bella jogou o pano em Angela e foi atender as mesas

Edward suspirou e o sorriso se apagou, James deus uns tapas nas costa dele.

-Cara, você não vai muito longe assim – Ele disse.

-É eu sei, mas é automático – Edward respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos.

Para aqueles ignorantes que não entenderam, Edward está querendo levar Bella para a casa, só que por algum motivo estranho está agindo engraçadinho demais.

Depois de algum tempo James vai embora com Victoria e Angela trocou com Bella. Já são quase duas da manhã, daqui a pouco fechávamos o bar

-Ainda aqui?- Bella perguntou quando voltou ao balcão, aparentemente tinha se acalmado.

-Era para eu comemorar... - Edward comentou

-Comemorar o que? – Ela perguntou distraída

-A minha vitória no julgamento!- Ele respondeu

-Um belo motivo – Ela comentou – Mas acho que a maneira que pensou em comemorar não combinou muito

-Como assim?

-Você queria comemorar transando com primeira mulher que visse – Ela disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Acho que devia comemorar com alguém que goste e não precisa ser na cama com esse alguém

Edward a olhou com atenção e ela continuou

-Se divirta com os amigos, tenha alguns momentos em família, não saia só para sentir prazer carnal, saia também para sentir outros prazeres da vida!

-Que prazeres?- Ela perguntou com um sorriso leve do tipo estou-percebendo-seu-ponto

-Não sente prazer em comer sua sobremesa favorita? Ou rindo de uma situação hilária? – Ela perguntou dando um sorrisinho

-Então, você está dizendo para eu não devo freqüentar mais o bar atrás de mulher?- Ele perguntou divertido. EPA! Que merda é essa?! Eu vou acabar perdendo cliente desse jeito! A maioria só vem aqui pra encher a cara até ter coragem de cantar uma mulher

-Não disse isso! - Bella retrucou rapidamente. Bom para ela, ia acabar perde o emprego desse jeito. – Eu disse para parar de sair só por uma transa

-Mas estou carente, Bella – Ele respondeu sorrindo de verdade – Quero poder acorda com alguém comigo.

-Mas esse alguém precisa ser por uma noite?- Ela perguntou e acrescentou antes que ele pudesse responder – O que você veio procura hoje a noite foi alguém de quem nem se lembrará do nome amanhã

-Por esse ângulo você tem razão... - Ele falou pensativamente

-Além disso, pense bem... – Ela disse com um sorrisinho querendo aparecer em sua face – Você riu até não querer mais hoje, não?E se divertiu, não?

-Sim... - Ele concordou pensativo

-Você comemorou em grande estilo hoje, Edward. E nem percebeu e o tempo todo ficou ao lado de quem você gosta sem estar em uma cama – Bella explicou convencida

Edward a olhou por alguns instantes refletindo. Eu também passei a refletir sobre a noite... Vários acontecimentos na noite foram engraçados e surpreendentes de se ver. E tudo girou em torno de minha garçonete albina e meu amigo jornalista sabichão.

Edward aparentemente chegou havia mesma conclusão...

-Bella, ainda tem pique para ir comigo ao cinema? – Ele perguntou e ela levantou a sobrancelha

-Assistir o que?- Edward sorriu para ela.

-_Se beber não case._ – Bella acabou sorrindo de volta

-Eu não sei, não... - Ela disse fazendo doce, mas por aquele sorrisinho eu já sabia que ela ia aceitar.

-Vamos lá, Belinha... - Edward insistiu com aquele sorriso torto dele. Se eu tivesse um sorriso torto daquele, fazia cirurgia plástica, mas aparentemente as mulheres adoram esse sorriso, eu hein... – Eu prometo não te agarrar no escurinho do cinema

-Hum... - Ela apenas olhou para ele de lado

-Eu pago tudo. – Ele disse com um sorriso maior ainda e revirando os olhos

-OK!- Ela respondeu de imediato sorrindo feliz.

É incrível, é só dizer que vai pagar tudo que a criaturinha já aceita toda serelepe e saltitante. Bom, eu não sou fuxiqueiro, então não fui atrás deles naquela noite para saber como terminou o fim da noite no cinema.

Na verdade fui para casa, e no dia seguinte não funcionávamos, então combinamos um almoço na casa de Alice. Rose e eu fomos ao apartamento de Bella, busca-la no almoço na casa de Alice. Qual não é nossa surpresa que ao abrirem a porta damos com um Edward descabelado, com a cara amassada de sono e **só** de cueca. Eram apenas 11:50 da manhã, a noite deve ter sido boa he-he-he

-Acho que viemos para o endereço errado – Rose comentou divertida comigo

-Sabe, que eu acho que acertamos direitinho – Eu respondi sorrindo malicioso.

-Oi para os dois também – Edward resmungou esfregando o rosto

-Quem é?- Bella perguntou, aparecendo por debaixo do braço de Edward – Eu esqueci o almoço com Alice! – Ela acrescentou batendo na testa com a mão

-Eu nem imagino o porquê – Rose comentou risonha e Bella ficou corada, eu comentei que a baixinha albina está com a camiseta de Edward?

-Bem que eu falei que ia termina nisso, mas alguém me ouviu? – Eu disse e os dois me olharam com os olhos estreitos, ótimo! Agora eles têm sincronia perfeita, o que mais falta para virarem o casal vinte?

–De qualquer maneira ela não vai ao almoço... - Edward disse segurando Bella cintura e girando para dentro do apartamento - É só isso? Ótimo! Então, tchau!

E fechou a porta na nossa cara

-A educação mandou lembranças... - Murmurei, enquanto ouvia risadinhas abafadas lá dentro.

-Não, liga não! Um dia é a nossa vez Emmett - Rose me disse e passei o braço pelos ombros dela, sorrindo de leve.

-É, loira... Será a _nossa_ vez...

* * *

**N/a: Era para eu ter postado antes, mas tudo bem. O que importa é que saiu! Essa ideia me veio quando conversa com uma amiga (Camila) e como eu disse que ia dar uma one shot para ela de presente de aniversario (sou mão fechada mesmo), somei 1 +1. **

**A capa está no perfil, assim como a foto na qual vocês tem uma ideia de como foi o beijo de Edward e Bella ;D  
**

**Então o que acharam da historia? Ficou mais ou menos? Legalzinha? Sem comentarios?**

**Mandem reviews me dizendo =D. Não machuca, eu juro!**

**E mais uma coisa. Eu estou concorrendo ao Oscar de melhor fanfic de universo alternativo sem lemons *---*, eu sei! Isso é incrivel! Mas não é isso que eu quero falar, quero dizer para ir lá votar nas fics, a ideia é super legal e vale a pena ir lá.  
**

**Até.**

** Maça ;*  
**


	2. PLAGIO O

Eu deveria gritar agora. Mas não vou, sou educada gente ;*

Isso se não levarem em consideração o fato de falar bastante palavrão, ou de eu surta muita na TPM...

Bom, vou soltar a bomba logo:

_Bar Stories_ foi plagiada, eu sei! Eu tambem estou puta da vida! Vou explicar a historia

Uma autora para a qual eu escrevi uma review, me perguntou se eu tinha postado Bar Stories no Nyah para saber se era para denunciar. Eu fiquei revoltada, não acreditei! Isso arece tão estranho quando acontece conosco, sabe?

E para eu quase ter um AVC a plagiadora não pegou uma one-shot, ela pegou DUAS!

_Bar Stories_ e _Eu te mato Emmett_! A qual foi _**singelamente **_trocada por "No hospital"

Cara, _Bar Stories_ foi escrita para uma amiga minha, a ideia estava na minha mente a meses e quando ela falou que ia embora, pensei: O presente perfeito para ela. Por que fui eu quem mostrou o mundo das fics para ela, passamos noite mostrando fics uma para outra, e ela lê as minhas fics e gosta. Então, _Bar Stories_ é bem especial para mim.

Foi uma fic completamente original, foi minha ideia ter Emmett como narrador e eu achei inovador, e não me incomodaria de ver algo parecido por ai. Tipo Rose narrando sobre o termino de namoro de Jake e Bella, e a ideia da mesma de apresentar a amiga ao irmão, Edward... Hey! Isso é uma otima ideia =D, ninguem tasca! AUSASUHAH'

Por isso parte o meu coração ver Bar Stories lá, no nome de outra autora, com a mesma recebendo elogios que deveriam ser para mim. E devo dizer que fiquei muito emocionada com os comentarios, já que tecnicamente são para mim.

Mas me deu raiva quando eu vi eles falando:

_"AAAAH, você devia fazer mais histórias Nicolle! Eu adorei *-* Parabens!" _

_"kkkkkkk' Muito boa essa historia, ri pacas com a briga da Bella e da Tanya._  
_ E o Emmett narrando ficou perfeito *-*_  
_ Eh uma fic q passa longe dos clichês,_  
_ Amei!_  
_ Continua!"_

Alguem ai sabe o quanto isso artiu o meu coração? Ela levou credito por minha imaginação! Isso me deixa sem palavras!

O nome da plagiadora é: **NicoleStewart**

E eu mandei um humilde recado á ela:

* * *

"Oi!

OMG! Menina! Adorei suas fics! _No hospital _é** tão** engraçada, e _Bar Stories_ é **tão** original =D

Adorei a sinopse de _"No hospital"_, sabia? Eu ri muito como aquela historia, é difícil imaginar algo como aquilo, mas para quem tem **criatividade **isso não é problema.

E, sabe, eu também sou autora, só que em outro site e sei o quanto é difícil escrever fics, ainda mais fanfics qualidade 100% original.

Por isso resolvi escrever para senhorita pessoalmente, Nicolle.

Querida, eu não tenho nem educação! Nem me apresentei

Olha só meu nome é _Yasmin_

Uma amiga minha (que também é autora) me chama de _Apple_

Isso por que eu gosto que me chamem de _Maça_

Eu acho que esse nome deve ser conhecido para você, talvez o nome de minha conta seja mais claro:

**Mia. 995**

Familiar, não?

Como _"Bar Stories"_ é familiar para mim, não?

Ou talvez _"No hospital",_ ou devo chamar de "_Eu te mato Emmett!" _?

Para sua informação a "segunda temporada" de _Eu te mato Emmett!_ está no ar, mas você não colocou por que o pessoal pediu uma fic com eles depois do parto de Rose, não é mesmo?

E _Prazer, Alice Cullen_ não é isso, certo?

Olha, sinceramente, eu deveria te xingar, te mandar para aquele lugar e rogar-lhe uma maldição. Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Não sou assim, mas vou te pergunta uma coisa garota:

Qual é a o seu problema?

Que _espécie_ de infantilidade é essa de me plagiar?

Pelo menos foram só duas, e devo ficar agradecida afinal eu adorei os comentários que mandaram para as _minhas_ historias.

Devo dizer que fiquei surpreendida quando uma leitora me falou de _Bar Stories_ no Nyah. Acho que deveria me sentir lisonjeada por seu plagio, afinal minhas historias foram tão boas que chegou a esse ponto.

É bom, não é? Quando você lê cada comentário dizendo o quão maravilhoso, hilariante e perfeito é o que você escreve. Mas isso, para você, acabou.

E eu vou te contar um segredinho:

É melhor ainda quando é **_você_**quem escreve =D, pena que não é seu caso =/

E pode deixar! Eu vou cuidar pessoalmente que isso acabe, amore =D

Foi um prazer falar contigo ;)

Até

Maça _|_

P.S: _"No hospital"?_ Não tinha titulo melhor não?"

* * *

Graças a Deus elas já foram excluidas, algo me diz ela excluiu depois dessa, mas não quero mais saber de uma palhaçada dessas!

Por isso se alguem ver uma fic minha em outro site fale comigo, ok? Minha conta é aqui, e no twilight fics, e aparti de agora é no Nyah tambem ;D

Obrigadaor lerem, deixe sua opinião sobre isso.

As autoras que lerem isso, eu peço: Cuidado, fiquem de olho nesses sacanas de plantão

Até Maça ;*


End file.
